mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PonyNews
=This account is now inactive.= =My current account is TheodoreRowy= Welcome! Congratulations on starting My Little Pony fan art Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse So, you've just decided to make a special junkyard? Thx)))) Now there's an official place to drop everything rainbowactive and pinkiehazardous stuff!) I'm so glad I'll repost the "cupcakes" report immideately.) Ummm :C Am I supposed to post anything I have major here for confirmation? There's no talk/discussion page (only comments) so it's really hard for me to have my work "broadcasted". In my talk page, or rather, my "Sandbox", I've at least gathered most of all things that would probably result in creating a more expanded chronological order for the episodes. I called them "Assumptions" and I'm still constructing in getting the chronological order (or orders since we'll probably have many more possibilities with the lack of data) using the assumptions gathered. It still has grammatical errors here and there, but I'm still finishing it up. -- Denmax 23:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Vandal detected http://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.103.24.102 is a vandal. Please, block him. Teyandee 16:29, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Lock the Animation errors page Maybe we should lock that page and add the notice that all errors should be added to http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Animation/Speculation? Teyandee 02:06, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Some tasks (or thoughts if you want to put it that way) *accidentally deleted a pic without a thumb, an animated facehoof gif, could you possibly get it back? *make the bot add < gallery captionalign="left" orientation="landscape" spacing="small" widths="130" position="center" >..without the space in the brackets. Thoughts *Copy character template over to this wiki. *I was possibly thinking a site infobox for things like Equestria Daily like #founder #type of site #etc *possibly add the video template but slightly edited with different things like you have creator instead of voices and characters.-Mylittlewut 03:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi Mylittlewut. Feel free to lead this wiki, as I plan on taking the back seat. You can restore the gif by going to the . What galleries do you want to change? All of them? -Throwawaytv 06:51, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::All the galleries that dont have that coding, so its like the mlp:fim gallery wiki coding. ::Also have you been working on This or This?--Mylittlewut 16:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah but I've pretty much abandoned it. You and Tulipclaymore can take charge of this wiki. I'll change all the galleries with SweetieBot. -Throwawaytv 17:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) User Rights glitch Ok, I went in to user rights to also give myself sysop powers, since apparently those are what's needed to move images, and perform deletions on pages. It said bureaucrat was a group I couldn't change, but when I added the administrator check, it for some reason removed me from the bureaucrat group. Trust me, this wasn't intentional, and I think I'll check with Wikia to see if the problem's on their end, or on mine, but could you re-add me as a b-crat, please? -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 09:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yup. I'm rarely here and it's only fair that the people who contribute get the tools they need to contribute. –Throwawaytv 10:03, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Thank you! :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 10:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Wiki background Hey there! I dunno if you saw my reply on this forum, so I'm just leaving this message here to make sure you did. -- This is Jonny Manz, 18:39, October 3, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry! I should have browsed the forum before changing the background! –PonyNews 18:53, October 3, 2012 (UTC)